Les liens du destin
by Les adorateurs de limaces
Summary: Deux exorcistes se lieront d'une grande amitié et combatterons ensembles les forces du mal


**Chapitre 1 : Daiklan Von Karsten **

Paris 19ème siècle. La guerre fait rage entre la France et la Prusse. Daiklan Von Karsten, jeune français d'origine prussienne, issu d'une famille noble habite Paris depuis sa naissance. Il est grand, bien bâti, svelte, ses cheveux sont longs et bruns, ses yeux sont d'un gris métallique et son visage est mince. Son père, Heinrich Von Karsten était archiviste et s'occupait de la section des archives militaires. Il faisait nuit. Une triste et morne. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte et cria :

-Von Karsten ! Ici la Garde Nationale ! Sortez de votre maison immédiatement !

Daiklan et sa sœur furent subitement réveillés en entendant les ordres de l'officier. Ils descendirent précipitamment et virent leur père et leur mère enchainés. Puis ce fut leur tour. Les chaines étaient lourdes et faisaient mal. L'officier aboya qu'ils seraient conduits temporairement dans une prison en attendant leurs sentence.

-Mais de quoi sommes-nous accusés ? Demanda le père de Daiklan.

L'officier sortit de son uniforme un mandat d'arrêt et prononça :

-Par les pouvoirs de sa majesté l'empereur Napoléon III, vous êtes accusés d'espionnage pour le compte de la Prusse. Vous serez conduits dans une prison en attendant la décision de la cour de justice ou vous serez jugés.

- Il y a confusion ! Se défendit Heinrich. Nous n'avons jamais donnés d'informations aux prussiens! Nous avons toujours servi l'empereur!

L'officier fit la sourde oreille et les fit monter à l'arrière d'une calèche entièrement métallique avec des barreaux aux fenêtres. Ils traversèrent Paris, le voyage sembla durer une éternité pour Daiklan et sa sœur. Finalement la famille se retrouva devant un immense bâtiment glacial et terne, amalgame d'acier, de béton et de fils barbelés. L'officier héla l'un des nombreux gardes et lui ordonna d'ouvrir la porte. Un frisson glacé parcourra l'échine du garçon et comprit qu'ils ne sortiraient certainement jamais de cet endroit. On les fit descendre et un garde les conduits à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'homme les amena devant une immense cellule. Celle-ci était lugubre et glacial, des relents de moisissure émanaient de la pièce. La puanteur était telle qu'on eut dit qu'elle venait des murs. La salle était remplie de personnes toutes entassées. Certaines pleuraient, d'autres avaient le regard vide et sans vie. Des morts gisaient çà et là. Le garde les poussa à l'intérieur et dit qu'il viendrait les chercher demain dès l'aube pour leur jugement.

Daiklan passa une nuit atroce. Son sommeil était assaillit par les cauchemars. Il rêvait que plus jamais il ne sortirait de cette prison. Une profonde terreur naissait en lui. Seront-ils condamnés à mort ? Voilà la question qu'il se posait sans cesse.

Au lever du soleil le garde vint les chercher, les conduisit dans un dédale de pièces pour arriver dans un long couloir. Il les enchaina à un banc situé en face d'une immense porte richement décorée, puis il se posta à coté de celle-ci et attendit.

Après une interminable attente, le garde leur ordonna d'entrer. Dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte ils furent hués et insultés par les nianianaia. Fébrilement, la famille s'installa derrière une table et attendit le juge. C'était un homme de très forte corpulence, âgé, efféminé, il portait une perruque bouclée et un avait un énorme grain de beauté sur le coin des lèvres. Dès qu'il fut assis, il rappela à l'ordre les nianiania qui se turent. Il commença à parler d'une voie aigue :

-Von Karsten, vous êtes accusé d'espionnage pour le compte de la Prusse, vos origines et vos fonctions font de vous l'espion parfait. Par conséquent l'Empereur Napoléon III vous condamne vous et votre famille à la torture puis la peine de mort si vous ne succomberiez par de vos blessures. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter pour votre défense ?

Toute la famille était sous le choc quand Von Karsten s'exclama :

-Je n'ai jamais communiqué d'informations aux Prussien !Hurla-t-il. Jamais ! C'est comme ça que l'on remercie 20 ans de travail acharné dans les archives ? Nous ne sommes pas coupables ! Von Karsten était maintenant déchainé, il ne comprenait pas toutes ces accusations alors qu'elles étaient basées sur quelque chose de complètement invraisemblable.

-Silence ! Ordonna le juge. Qu'on les emmène immédiatement à la salle de torture !

Daiklan était terrifié, qu'allaient-t-ils devenir ? Tout à coup quatre gardes sortirent puis poussèrent la famille en dehors de la salle de jugement. On couvrit leur tête d'un tissu épais et malodorant. Puis les gardes les poussèrent en direction d'une autre calèche comme la précédente. Daiklan avait très peur et suffoquait sous cette cagoule. Il ne saurait dire si le voyage avait été long tant il était sous le choc et terrifié. Puis, le garde lui enleva le tissu violement et frappa Daiklan à la tête pour que celui-ci s'évanouisse. Quand il fut réveillé il était enchainé par les poignets à un mur dans ce qui ressemblait à un souterrain. Il tourna la tête et vit son père et sa mère ainsi que sa sœur enchainés. Au centre de la pièce circulaire se trouvait une table à laquelle on pouvait être attaché par les chevilles et les poignets et tout un arsenal d'instruments de torture.


End file.
